Caius Alexandrian
...}} |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} 'NPO Membership' 'Beginning within the NPO' Caius Alexandrian first applied to join the New Pacific Order on July 2nd, 2010, just one day after his nation was created. Caius received more than twelve recruiting messages within half an hour. The one that appealed most to him was one from the NPO. Lord vonDonp sent the named before recruiting message to Caius. His application was approved on July 6th, and Caius attended to the Imperial Academy. In the Academy, he learned the ways of the Order as well as how to properly manage his nation and engage in war. Caius Alexandrian also used this time to read some of the works of Vladimir about Francoism and studied furthermore the history of Pacifica. After joining the Order, he tried to work as a recruiter, however Caius found out that he wasn't the right person for Recruiting Corps. Consequently, he decided to ask DRCOOL to release him from the Corps. He then joined Tech Corps and Wiki Division of Pacifica's Media Corps. 'Friendship and Camaraderie' When Nascar8FanGA, who graded and corrected Caius Alexandrian's exam in order to be accepted as a full member of the NPO, joined the Wiki Division of Media Corps of the New Pacific Order, Caius got to know Nascar8FanGA better. Further on Caius knows to appreciate Imperial Emperor and Qazzian who "''helped me both with their advice and support, not to forget ADude who holds office as my mentor." Caius highly appreciates the friendship with Rogal Dorn who serves with him in some departments and, furthermore, who is his squad leader. 'Future Aspirations' 'Duties within NPO' 'Media Corps Due to his hard work for Wiki Division, Caius was promoted Senior Wiki Athor on August 31, 2010. On September 30, 2010, Caius was appointed Wiki Assistant of the Wiki Division by Brennan. His new job is to support Wiki Manager Melisande, appointed on the same day, since Imperial Emperor resigned from his position in order to perform his other duties more diligently. Tech Corps On October 6, 2010, he was promoted to Dispatcher of the Tech Corps. He supervises Procurers and is responsible for the constant flow of Tech within the NPO. Academy At the recommendation of Wentworth, Caius applied for the vacant position of an instructor of the Academy. August the nineteenth, Gandroff gave him notice, a week later, that he has been appointed instructor of the Academy. As such, he questions applicants who desire to join the New Pacific Order and grades the exams of those who were allowed to join the Academy as a Cadet. Military Intelligence In mid-October the same year, Caius was invited to join Military Intelligence as a Field Agent in order to do his part to protect Pacifica. Diplomatic Corps End of July 2010, Caius Alexandrian joined Diplomatic Corps. After his graduation, Caius was assigned to serve under Diplomatic Special Envoy Makalaure and appointed Imperial Ambassador to Guru Order; in August 2010, he was furthermore assigned to MCXA. On October 26th, 2010, Caius was appointed Diplomatic Consul of the Diplomatic Corps, serving under Diplomatic Special Envoy Makalaure. '''Caius Alexandrian's Current Job Dogtags I '''Caius Alexandrian's Current Job Dogtags II '''Caius Alexandrian's Former Job Dogtags 'Awards of the New Pacific Order' 'NPO War History' Caius Alexandrian has not yet taken part in any major war of the New Pacific Order. In the past, he fought Casca, leader of the Baltic Alliance, who raided friendly RNU and allied NPO nations. 'Ghost Squad Minor' In October 2010, he joined Ghost Squad, after Rogal Dorn, leader of the squad, asked him to do so. Rogal himself established this squad due to the circumstance that his former squad had disbanded and after he had spoken with Teeters, leader of the first Ghost Squad respectively Ghost Squad Maior. 'Writings' *The Significance of the Supremacy of the Emperor, of the Imperial Officers and of every Superior within the New Pacific Order *Contribution regarding the Grandeur of Pacifica *A Poem for Pacifica in Remembrance of the Karma War Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:Academy of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Caius Alexandrian Category:Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order